


Octopus' Garden

by tunkobrumbus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spock musician, Spock takes a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunkobrumbus/pseuds/tunkobrumbus
Summary: "Spock thought that Kirk's preference in music seemed rather corny when it wasn't outright braggadocios."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Octopus’ Garden (part 1)

At five in the morning, Spock wakes up naturally. His circadian rhythm has kept this consistent, but additionally it is the time for his daily bowel movement (something that his consistent feeding rituals maintain). This morning was special because it was one out of 7 consecutive mornings that Spock wakes up to practice his lyre and complete the song he is supposed to be composing for the next party occurring on the Enterprise. He was confused at first when Kirk invited him to do so, as he does not specialize in an artistic field on the ship, but understood how humans seem to enjoy sharing their 'unknown talents' with each other at social events. 

Spock planned on composing an instrumental solo work, most likely one inspired by ancient Vulcan music, since that is the closest to his specialty in music; However, when Kirk approached him with the idea he played some examples of some of his favorite songs on the computer to "get the creative juices flowing," as he so oddly put it. Spock thought that Kirk's preference in music seemed rather corny when it wasn’t outright braggadocios. Spock failed to see the productivity of the exercise because most of the songs he was showed were less of solid ideas and became more of a memory lane for Kirk's childhood music. It wasn't, uninteresting, but he failed to see the connection it had with the assignment.

"Rock and Roll" by a band called "Led Zeppelin" was one of the first ones Kirk showed him. Spock didn't prefer the boastful attitude of the song, but understood immediately why a song like that would appeal to the captain. The captain also showed him a song called "Octopus' Garden" by a band called "The Beatles." Spock was aware of this band, because of the sheer volume of Earth history books that contained mention of them. Spock liked this song, despite how illogical it was for the human singer of this song claiming to have had a picnic at the bottom of the ocean. Kirk also showed him songs by a rap artist named "Waka Flocka," who wasn't his favorite artist, but he had an interest in the intense beats behind the songs. After going through what felt like Kirk's entire sound library, they both had duties to attend to. Kirk never asked Spock about his musical influences, but Spock knew that he'd want to hear them another time. And besides, Spock was content to focus on Kirk's interests. It was fascinating case study. 

\--

Ever since that meeting, Spock had the melody from "Octopus' Garden" stuck in his head. It was very uncommon for this to happen to a Vulcan, and Spock was overcome with the difficulty to shield from the constant interruptions. 

"Why, Spock, I never thought I'd see you tapping your foot while on duty... or humming for that matter!" Dr. McCoy said, after sneaking up on Spock on the bridge like he has done in many other disarming moments. 

"Dr. McCoy, I would appreciate some personal space as I am performing duties on my shift." 

"Cheery enough to sing but not quite enough to welcome old McCoy!"

"Doctor, even if I may have shown physical manifestations of my active thinking at this moment, I would appreciate it if this was not embellished by the false statement that I was humming."

"Spock, I do believe Dr. McCoy might be correct just this once-" Kirk interrupted, as McCoy turned to scowl at him at the ending part of his remark. "But, of course, considering that the debut of his new song is approaching, it would seem only, logical, that Spock would be practicing when things are slow."

Spock raised an eyebrow at this, but was slightly disturbed at his first realization upon encountering McCoy that he had been singing without realizing...

\--

"Captain, what style of music do people from Earth call that of Waka Flocka?"

Kirk chuckled at what Spock thought was a simple question. "It was called rap, or hip-hop. Popularized in the latter half of the 20th century, becoming the most popular genre of music at the start of the 21st century. You enjoyed the stylings of Flockaveli?"

"No, captain, just seeking to refine my knowledge of earth's music."

\--

Later, Spock sat at his desk, having searched "hip-hop" into his PADD. He had discovered many variations of the style, and took a particular liking to an artist called "Rico Nasty." As Vulcan is a matriarchal planet, Spock appreciated whenever he found Earth music that highlighted their talented women artists. He strangely found the emotional unpredictability and intensity of the music pleasing.

Spock took a particular liking to her song "Rage" because of the deep bass included in the beat and the complex vocal layering with lyrics and shouting. On his third time listening in a row, he had been turning the volume up slightly, slightly, slightly, until before he knew it he was bumping that shit at max volume. He was so caught up in the spirit of it, almost meditatively, that he did not notice.

He did not hear the captain enter until Kirk was right next to his desk. Spock's arm traveled to the off button like a rattlesnake strike. "Captain- my apologies, my computer must have malfunctioned.. I can attend to it right away-"

"Spock," Kirk said, brushing off the hasty excuses. "There is nothing to one ashamed of. I wouldn't expect you to jump onto hip-hop of all genres but I'm glad that you found some new music to enjoy."

"Why do humans enjoy listening to the screams of other humans in music?"

"I suppose it's satisfying for them. Rock and roll, rap, and jazz were all genres that began as protest music. Oppressed groups made this music to relate to one another and communicate a common solidarity with one another."

"That is logical." 

"So, Spock, is this the form your composition will take?"

Spock answered with a raise of his eyebrow.

\--

Spock sat, lyre in hand, still attempting to put together a melody for the composition he had just several days to complete. It was not in a Vulcan's nature to procrastinate, but this creative project proved to be an unprecedented challenge. Before he knew it, Octupus' Garden had crept back into his head, taunting him with it's catchy melody that it would not allow him to be productive any longer. 

I'd like to cease  
hearing this song  
filibuster my subconscious   
terribly

Spock was surprised at this spontaneous, joking poem he set to the melody of the Beatles song in his head.

Kirk looks at me  
I fill with glee-

"Hmm." Spock ignores that and attributes it to the abnormally larger influx of corny media that has been deposited in his brain from all the Earth music. 

\--

"Jim, I won't be able to perform at this event after all."

Spock and Jim were in Jim’s quarters; Spock standing in the entryway and Jim sitting at his desk.

"Spock, I've never seen you back out of anything without a reason. What's the problem?""

"I have failed in my duties of filling your requirements to write a composition in time. The truth is that I have not written a single thing down or gotten past simple experimentation on my instrument. I can't bring disgrace to this ship by performing something that has not been prepared to the extent that it deserves." 

"Spock, I've heard you play before. You always seemed a very confident musician. I wouldn't give out assignments without good reason to. Don't insult my judgement," He says playfully. 

"Jim," Spock misses the joke. "Casual improvisation with members of the crew is different than composing. I feel I overestimated my abilities when accepting the assignment. The fault is mine."

And for whatever strange reason, as always, Kirk smiles. "I suppose I never asked you what the process of songwriting is like for Vulcans. I'm sure I understand it much differently from you, for on Earth, composition is a deeply emotional act. Is that the roadblock?" 

Spock recognized the figure of speech. “Yes, I believe that is it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Octopus’ Garden (part 2)

“Jim, I would gladly hear any advice you may have.” 

Jim had offered Spock plenty of unsolicited advice, to which Spock would respond with one of his telling stares. Spock asking transparently for advice was a rare event.

“Now, Spock. Many Earth composers experienced times of hardship, compassion, and love. They made music as a way to express those feelings in their chosen medium, like any painter or writer does in the same fashion,”

“Jim I am aware of the logistics of art.”

“I am sure,” The captain cleared his throat. “So, despite Vulcans having control of their emotions, as you are aware, they still do have them.”

Jim was generalizing, but Spock was listening diligently.

“Perhaps, you can reserve a certain time of day to access your emotions for self-disciplined composing sessions.”

Jim’s suggestion was logical for a human’s. “Yes, Jim, I may try that today. I will inform you promptly on the results.”

Spock swiftly turned on his heel and strode out of the Captain’s quarters. Access your emotions was never something Spock attempted intentionally. Experiencing emotion for a Vulcan is usually something that happens subconsciously, and demonstrates a lack of control when occurring in the presence of others. Their custom of meditation helped to cleanse the mind release the burdens that an overwhelming of emotions can deposit if left unchecked. Spock’s scientific brain couldn’t help but be excited at the prospect of a fresh experiment.

At the start of the experiment, Spock sat down as he does before meditation. He thought that treating this as an alternate form of meditation would make it easy to not get too lost in the process.

Spock began to imagine things he wanted to be inspired by: The Enterprise, Surak, the planet Vulcan. At this stage in the experiment, he felt as though these thoughts were forced, but continued pursuing the goal at hand. He thought about the Captain, because it was his idea in the first place. Spock hadn’t realized, but he had begun to hum at some point. As if in a trance, he had picked up his lute without realizing it either. He had mind enough to start a recording before beginning the experiment, anticipating a potential trance-scenario. 

He wasn’t within his known consciousness throughout the recording process, but somehow he made it into bed as he woke up there at his regular time in the morning. Spock remembered that he promised Jim a status update on the experiment promptly, so he listened to what was recorded the previous night right after his morning stool, in place of his meditation, so he would breakfast on schedule as usual. 

He recognized the melody from the previous night despite his trance state, and thought it was satisfactory, and the lute pattern he accompanied it with was appropriate. He then heard, to his surprise, that he had come up with lyrics for the tune. They were along the lines that he had intended for them to be at the start of his meditation. Things about the ship and Vulcan folklore. 

Spock’s stomach turned when the topic of the lyrics changed to Captain Kirk, and stayed on Captain Kirk for the next (he checks) 1.26 hours. Some were things Spock has thought in his conscious mind: Kirk is a great captain, I am honored to be under his command. But some things went way beyond.

Kirk is my best friend  
He has a nice rear-end- heeheehee!

Spock was wrong- his ability reserve his feelings for this controlled amount of time had failed. Since he wasn’t able to consciously put a stop to the trance that occurred, he doubted whether he could trust his unconscious mind ever again. 

Spock dealt with the slightly emotional reaction he had to what he had just heard so that he could make his way to the mess hall in one piece. It was early enough that he was almost alone, but when he was halfway through his oatmeal, Kirk made his way in. 

The Captain seemed especially ravenous this morning. On his two plates there was a large pile of scrambled eggs, accompanied oddly by a fried egg on toast. He had a third of one plate dedicated to hash-browns, with perhaps 6 tablespoons of ketchup on top. He also had a giant mug of coffee and a large glass of chocolate milk. 

“‘Morning Spock”

“Good morning Captain. You may not perform to full capacity today if you do not have some sort of fruit of vegetable along with your breakfast.”

“Ah, c’mon Spock. This is a kid’s meal in Iowa!”

Spock failed to understand the validity of the comparison of the Captain’s meal to a kid’s meal, but chose to ignore it. 

“I executed the experiment last night.” Spock surprised himself that he brought it up first.

“Yeah? And?”

“The experiment on a whole failed, but I do believe I have enough material to have a completed composition for the party.”

“Since when were we doing an experiment?”

Spock felt his ankles tense and imagined soft ankles to release them before he spoke. “Apologies captain, I took your advice in my own direction in order to perform an experiment about Vulcan emotions alongside the compositional endeavor. It is the side project that failed. The part that you are concerned with however is nearly completed.

“So, couldn’t engage your emotions oh cue eh? I could never cry on command, myself.” 

Spock answered by eating another piece of cantaloupe. He had learned that it is not a lie if you do not speak. 

“Well, I know you’re almost done with the project, but would you like to listen to more music with me tonight? All those songs have been stuck in my head and I need new ones to replace them. You could show me some Vulcan music!”

Spock was slightly amused at Jim’s strong sentimentality. “Of course, Jim. If I can finish my work with Lieutenant Uhura at the projected time, I would be able to. 

—


	3. Chapter 3

Octopus’ Garden (Part 3)

Spock and Uhura’s work on the bridge controls was 20 minutes behind schedule as they had gone on, but Spock was strangely attempting to speed up the work in order to keep his appointment with the captain. 

“What’s going on with you, Spock?” Uhura said, noting Spock’s unusual behavior. 

“Just attempting to efficiently take care of the needed work.” 

“No, Spock, you’re always efficient. You’re rushing.” 

“Rushing?”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “I know you know what ‘rushing’ means, Spock.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I am attempting to make an appointment tonight.”

“Starfleet emergency?”

“No-“

“You’re meeting with Kirk.” She held up a hand when Spock attempted to interrupt. “I’ve had to listen to that man hum the melody to Octopus’ Garden so many damn times in the bridge, that I can’t help but be aware of his recent interest in music listening with his First Officer.”

“Yes Uhura, that is what my appointment is. But it is concerning my composition for the crew’s party.”

“Alright!”

With his quickened pace, Spock was able to aid in finishing the project only 5 minutes later than anticipated. He did notice that Lieutenant Uhura was sweating at the unprecedented speed. 

“Goodnight, Lieutenant.”

“Have fun on your date!”

Spock didn’t have time to respond because he was speed walking into the corridor. His bangs fluttered in the breeze created by his speed, and before he knew it he was in front of Kirk’s door. Kirk let him in but wasn’t in the main quarters when Spock entered. 

“Hi!” Kirk yelled from another room. 

“Captain?”

“Sorry Spock, I’m in the bathroom, I’ll be out in just a minute.”

Spock found no reason to be surprised that the captain wasn’t yet ready despite Spock’s already being late. Spock waited, standing next to Kirk’s desk. During this period, he focused on his attention to his bodily awareness to pass the time. Feet supported by the floor, soft ankles, feet pushing towards the ground but head rising away from the feet, pelvis floats in-between. Kirk entered the room as he returned his attention to his neck and head. 

“Welcome!” Jim said. Spock wondered why he was behaving so strangely. Jim sat on his bed, across the room from where Spock was at the desk. “This is a fun one,” Jim said as he typed something into his PADD. A jangly guitar started, playing a melody. The lyrics were pretty preposterous. A story about a lobster on the beach? Spock liked the imaginative singing and textures in the song. Jim half-heartedly danced along in attempts to bring out lyrics which he thought were particularly essential like “Lots of trouble, lots of bubble” and “put on your nose guard.” 

Spock was amused at this display, but didn’t offer a similar show when he showed Jim music from his home planet. Jim, however, listened intently with his head propped underneath his hands. Spock wasn’t facing Jim but would occasionally hear Jim grunt in approval at a phrase he found particularly interesting. Spock found his diligent attention endearing. 

The night continued with Jim continuing to choose songs he thought would be a commendable effort to make Spock laugh, while Spock attempted to educationally present Vulcan music in a semi-chronological order. When Jim ran out of “funny songs” to show Spock, he began his own personal history of associations. 

“This is a song I listened to with a girlfriend I had as a teenager.” Loveland by the Trammps.

“This is a song I listened to with a girlfriend I had when I was still in the academy.” Harborcoat by REM. 

“This is a song I listened to with a girlfriend I had during a winter break I spent in Iowa.” PPP by Beach House.

Spock liked all of these songs, and as he heard them one after another, he felt his stomach being pulled down by an imaginary weight. The feeling he experienced before entering his creative trance the previous night had returned. 

“This is a song I just like, no girlfriends have laid claim to it yet!” Jim said, in an attempt to make a joke. Spock, predictably, had no response. He played a song called Prototype by Outkast. Spock felt increasingly moved by this song, the distant, reaching guitar, and the amusing references to space. Spock was well aware of, and immune to (he thought) love songs, but during this one, he found himself brought the closest to a human response to such. 

He could tell that Jim was experiencing a similar reaction, most likely due to his prior associations to the song, but nonetheless, Spock attempted to ignore it. They continued to notice each other noticing each other throughout, and they both grew flushed. Spock was bobbing his head gently to the music, and Kirk was staring into space with a slight smile on his face.

The song began to fade out and as it did, Spock said “C-can you play it again, captain?” 

Kirk smiled coyly and obliged. He then excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he came back out, Spock was on his bed, laying, lost in thought. Jim, not one to be shy, joined him there and assumed the same position.

“I lied about the experiment.” Spock said, highly aware of their physical proximity. 

“Vulcans don’t lie,” Kirk said. Spock could feel that he was directly facing him and smirking. 

“I didn’t tell a complete truth. The experiment backfired in the opposite way than what you first presumed.” 

“Hmm. Should we call Dr. McCoy?” Spock could feel Jim’s breath by his neck and a shocking jolt of arousal took hold of him, not helped by Jim’s sudden reach to fix Spock’s bangs which had parted due to the gravity of his laying down. Without thinking, Spock reached up and grabbed Kirk’s hand. 

“Jeez, Spock, I didn’t know you were so compulsive about your bangs-“ Kirk’s voice rose mid-sentence when Spock’s other hand reached down and pulled Kirk’s waist into himself. He watched Jim’s pupils enlarge rapidly as his own dick became stiff as a plank beneath his trousers. Kirk licked his lips and Spock gently put his lips against them. This sudden change of pace made Kirk close the distance between their bodies in a needy fashion. In spirit with the Outkast song, Spock sought a slow, exploratory pace, the added benefit was that it was making Kirk sloppy and impatient.

Spock let Kirk clamber on top to straddle him, and simply massaged the buttcheeks he had so coveted as of late. Kirk desperately removed his own shirt as he whined Spock’s name in his ear. He fiddled with Kirk’s nipples for 5 long minutes, while also sucking gently at his neck. It was amusing how easily he was disheveled by the smallest stimulation. Kirk rubbed his clothed dick on Spock’s leg as he leant down to lick up on Spock’s neck. Spock shivered at this feeling as Kirk began to grab at his shirt. Spock motioned to allow Kirk to remove it and gazed at Kirk’s lips, already swollen from all the kissing. It was a beautiful sight. Kirk leant down again and kissed at Spock’s clothed dick, already upright and nearly peaking out above the waistline of his trousers. Spock was surprised by the reaction he had to just the sight of what Kirk was doing, even though through the fabric he couldn’t do much. “Jim…”

Kirk undid the pants and cupped Spock’s balls through his undies, as he continued his through-the-fabric kisses just above. “Is the song about me?” He said in a non-erotic sing-song voice that almost made Spock laugh. 

“That is.. what came about during the recorded improvisation.”

“Heehee.” Jim said as he lowered Spock’s undies just enough to reach his head with his tongue. Jim seemed to be honoring the slow motion that Spock incited now, and now it was Spock who was going a little crazy. Now Spock’s underwear was completely off and he was entirely vulnerable to Jim’s gaze. He was beginning to understand the sentimentality that happens between humans through music; the environment was one that put him into comfort, despite how wonderfully new it felt to be seen by Jim. “Spock, you are beautiful.” 

Spock grabbed Jim back up in his arms, filling his hands once more with the coveted ass. In the background, music was still playing. A band he surprisingly recognized: The Cocteau Twins. The music was deeply emotional and at the same time, Jim was being silly and playful. Spock could definitely see this increasing his output of original music. Spock pulled at Jim’s belt loops. “Take these off, please.” 

Jim wouldn’t stop giggling. He took one leg out of the pants and then almost fell over. It was Spock’s turn to view his beautiful body. Jim was nearly gluttonous for the attention. Spock was pretty sure he was flexing. Jim, jeered on by the staring, took off his undies next. He stood in mock arrogance, giving Spock a 360 degree turn and a little dance. Jim’s need to entertain only aroused Spock more and he waited for Jim to inevitably join him back on the bed in need of warmth and more touching. Spock traced a line down Jim’s spine, continuing to kiss him, and finally laid a hand on his dick. It jolted at the touch. There was already moisture there. Spock kissed his neck again and watched Jim’s eyelashes flutter. When Spock took his hand away, Jim turned around and pressed his ass against Spock’s dick. “Can you fuck me? There’s lube in that drawer.” Spock, not unsurprised by his readiness, responded with a yes and went to go get it. After massaging inside him with his fingers, Spock entered his ready hole and thrusted, pumping his dick in rhythm with the thrusts. He was rewarded by hearing Kirk’s shameless shouts of pleasure, and it was those that finally brought him over the edge. 

Afterwards, when they laid in bed together cuddling, Kirk became restless again. “Spock,” he said suddenly. “There’s a song I forgot to show you.” 

“Sure, Captain.” 

Kirk began giggling again as he typed into the PADD. A jarringly upbeat song began playing, and Jim got out of the bed to dance. As he listened to the lyrics, Spock realized the song must be called Funkytown. Spock hadn’t yet come off of his endorphins high from the fuck, so he let out a small smile at this odd song song choice and attempted to dance with Jim to the song. Jim kept laughing in that way that he always described as “not laughing at, but laughing with” and even though Spock was never actually laughing, he understood.

Then Spock put on Octopus’ Garden again. “Jim, this song has been what you humans call ‘stuck in my head’ ever since you showed it to me. And now I suppose it could be what you call ‘our song’.” 

Kirk laughed again. “Spock, you forget yourself!” As he grabbed Spock’s hand to twirl underneath. Spock knows he will need to meditate for a long time before his next shift.


End file.
